Patients may be prescribed medication by a medical doctor to address certain ailments the patient may be suffering. In order to then obtain the medication prescribed by the medical doctor, the patient must generally have the prescription filled through a pharmacy, either at a medical facility or retail location. Therefore, the process generally followed by a patient to fill a prescription includes the patient receiving a prescription from a medical doctor, the patient presenting the prescription to a pharmacy, and the pharmacy filling the prescription by identifying the medication described in the prescription and dispensing the medication to the patient. In addition, the pharmacy may provide directions to the patient for taking the medication contents described in the prescription.
Some prescription filling systems may include failsafe protocols that look to confirm that the medication described in the patient's prescription matches the medication dispensed by the pharmacy before the medication is released to the patient from the pharmacy. Some prescription filling systems may also include a warning notification feature that provides the pharmacist with one or more notifications describing known adverse effects of the medication.